


Cuteness

by BridgetDiAngelo



Series: Keith is a Kickass Dad [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetDiAngelo/pseuds/BridgetDiAngelo
Summary: In which the paladins meet Delphine, and they all are a bit weirded out by the relationship she has with Keith. And the fact that Keith calls her "cuteness" while his daughters are playing Barbies near dinner time.
Series: Keith is a Kickass Dad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718674
Kudos: 7





	Cuteness

Delphine watched as her two daughters huddles around the wooden, pastel dollhouse. Her lips twitched into a warm smile, and she felt a hand around her waist. She glanced to her right, feeling the strangers grip tighten over her hip bone. She licked her dry lips and peered over her thick framed glasses. Keith was next to her, smirking as he watched the children. Delphine smiled and relaxed into his touch. She rested her head on his shoulder and ignored the knocks at the door. The living room was a mess, and the air still smelled of that drug addicted, abusive bastard ex-boyfriend of Delphine who she chose never to say his name again. Although the bottles and needles from his drug adventures were properly disposed of after Delphine has graduated from her second rehab center, the scent of alcohol still imprinted itself on the couch in the corner of the room. She still smelled smoke whenever she rolled onto Keith's side of the bed, where he had chosen to sleep when Keith was at Garrison. 

"It's open!" Keith's voice interrupted her thoughts. The sound of the door opening was faintly heard before three people raced through the hallway and into the living room. Delphine hopped up and Keith chuckled. A flash of yellow, blue, and green flooded her vision and steadily went towards Nova and Zelda. 

"Who the fuck are y'all?!" Delphine screeched as she ran in front of them and blocked her daughters from sight. Zelda giggled and held up a Barbie doll without shoes and her hair knotted into a bow-like bun on the top of her head.

"Delphie, calm down." Keith said as he rose from the couch. Delphine frowned and gave a muffled scream, still covering Nova and Zelda. 

Lance slowly put his bayard on the ground. He glanced between Delphine, the girls, and Keith. Tension filled the room slowly and overwhelmed the group of young adults. Lance released a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. His laugh caught Nova's attention, the (now) 9-year old choosing to ignore her mother's cries assuming her father was having some sort of tickle war with her, like he had done the previous night when she cried on his shoulder as she told him she had a crush on Makayla, their neighbor (Keith had deemed this the first, out of many, gay panic(s)). Of course, not in front of her on purpose, she was suppose to be in bed half an hour earlier. 

"Uncle Lance!" She squealed and ran to his side. She wrapped his arms around his leg and clung onto him while Delphine glared daggers at the paladin.

Keith went to her side, picking up Lance's bayard on the way. He linked it to his left side and let it dangle from his belt loop. 

"I'd apologize for everyone barging in but I doubt anyone cares a lot about it." Shiro said as he entered the room. The entrance of the Black paladin was calmer than the other three. Delphine was beginning to suspect they knew one another. After all, it was more believable than 4 people breaking into her house and Nova calling them uncle out of common courtesy. 

"The next person who speaks better explain to me what's going on or I will fuck your shit up you'll be tasting it for dinner." Delphine growled.

Pidge whistled and Hunk's eyes widened.

"Dang Keith, quiet the woman you got there." Lance commented. Keith blushed and Delphine cocked an eyebrow at him. Her hand rested on where his hand used to be, warming the spot as she turned. Zelda clutched her doll but pressed passed her parents legs to go interact with the people in colorful armor. Delphine's instincts were going wild, she wanted to grab her kids and Keith, and run as far as she could with them in her arms. But she didn't, in fact she looked at Keith for an explanation.

"Delphie, these are the guys I went to space with." He said lamely, gesturing to the group. Delphine scowled. 

"And why are they in our house?" Delphine pressed, her voice was high pitched and her smile was obviously forced. Shiro bit his lip and Keith shrugged. his hair fell over his shoulders and his bangs fell over his eyebrows, cloaking his eyes in shadows.

"They're like the Dylan twins, kind of come over unannounced and everyone lives with it." He stated as Hunk cooed over Zelda. Delphine sighed and shook her head. One of her hands raised to her forehead, rubbing her temples as an attempt to battle an upcoming headache. 

"I swear to god, Akira." She groaned, a small country accent coming through her speech. She popped her wrist before looking at the group.

"I'm guessing everyone wants to stay for dinner?" She asked them. 

"if you wouldn't mind."

"Yes."

"Food!"

"Thanks for the hospitality." 

Delphine gave them a genuine smile before moving closer to Keith. He snaked his arm around her waist again. Lance looked at them and chose not to comment. Pidge smirked and did a silent snort to themselves. Delphine rested her hip along his, their legs briefly brushing up against one another's.

"What's for dinner, knockout?" Shiro choked when Delphine asked Keith this.

Keith rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. 

"My turn?" He asked. Delphine smacked his shoulder lightly.

"Duh!" She exclaimed as the paladins (minus Keith) plopped themselves down on the couch. Zelda and Nova had gotten over the excitement of new people and resumed playing Barbies.

"Well cuteness, since it is my night to make dinner, we'll be having Chinese takeout." Delphine couldn't help but smile. They couldn't have takeout, it was Wednesday night.

"You very well know it isn't Saturday night, Akira Keith Mitchell Kogane." She said accusingly, false anger laced in her speech. Keith chuckled and pressed his nose against her cheek. His lips higher-ed themselves and kissed her temple. Hunk and Lance gaped and Shiro had the decency to looked surprised. Pidge didn't seem to care.

"Had to try and get away with it, cuteness. I'll be making pasta." He explained teasingly. Delphine then smacked his butt softly. 

"Get to it, Pretty boy!" She exclaimed as Keith was shoved in the direction of the kitchen.

When he was gone, Delphine caught Lance staring at her.

"What?" She snapped quietly, feeling her face heat up as a blush invaded her neck and cheeks.

"Are you _sure_ Keith is gay?" He questioned.

"I am fucking gay Lance, shut your quiznack!" Keith shouted from the kitchen.


End file.
